La hija, la esposa, la madre
by Lemniscata
Summary: Ginny Weasley siempre ha cumplido un papel. Antes fue la hija. Ahora es la esposa y la madre. Cada pequeño gesto y cada pequeña palabra van llenando un vaso que rebalsará en Noche Buena.


Buenas,

Hoy es 25 de noviembre, Día Internacional de la No Violencia contra la Mujer.

Espero les guste y gracias por leer.

* * *

 **La hija, la esposa, la madre**

 _24 de diciembre, Noche Buena_

Ginny se había levantado temprano, había preparado desayuno y había puesto todo en la mesa. Había levantado a sus hijos. Destapando a James unas cuantas veces, descorriendo las cortinas para que la luz entrara a la habitación, esperando que así el dormilón de su niño decidiera levantar. Le dio unos cuantos minutos mientras mandaba rápidamente a Albus a lavarse el rostro, y se preocupaba de Lily, demasiado pequeña para cumplir con los rituales mañanero.

Le tomó media hora lograr que los tres se sentaran, aún adormilados, en la mesa de la cocina. Les puso la leche caliente, la fruta picada y tostadas con huevo revuelto. Ella simplemente tomó un té y las tostadas quemadas, que sabía se le enfriarían demasiado rápido y que no terminaría de comer. Se preocupó de alimentar a Lily, quien era especialmente regodeona con la comida, y de vigilar a James, el cual podría hacer un desastre con cualquier cosa que tuviese en la mano.

Cuando sus pequeños terminaron, los mandó a ordenar los juguetes que tenían esparcidos por la sala. Ella aprovechó el tiempo de levantar las cosas y con magia hacer que las cosas se lavaran, secarse y guardarse. Dejó en la encimera el desayuno de Harry con un hechizo para que se mantuviera caliente y fresco.

Soltó un suspiro y fue a ver a sus niños.

Mientras se preocupaba de darles un baño, se cruzó con su marido quien le dio un beso en los labios, y con el brazo encabrestillado y una ligera cojera, bajó las escaleras para comer. Volvió su atención a sus pequeños y los desnudó y los metió a los tres juntos en la bañera. No tenía tiempo para hacerlo uno por uno. Encantó la espuma para que siguieran allí sin importar el tiempo, soltando una que otra burbuja de vez en cuando, al igual que mantuvo el agua caliente, eso y los juguetes mágicos fueron suficientes para que ella pudiese, tranquilamente, lavarles el pelo y enjabonar sus cuerpecitos.

Los sacó y los envolvió en calentitas toallas, arrastrándolos a la habitación principal para dejarlos encima de la cama. Los dejó jugar un poco más mientras iba por sus ropas. Le tomó una hora tenerlos arreglados y mientras veía a Harry partir al baño para darse su propia ducha, ella se dedicó a secar los cabellos de sus pequeños a base de encantamientos y frotamientos con la tela de algodón.

Despachó primero a James, demasiado inquieto como para quedarse tranquilo y le encomendó ordenar su habitación. Sabía que el chiquillo pasaría tres cuartos del tiempo jugando con cada uno de los objetos que debía meter en su baúl, pero aquello lo mantendría entretenido y lejos de los problemas. A Albus lo arregló rápido, su cabello indomable no tenía caso y después de darle un beso en la coronilla, le permitió hacer lo mismo que a su hermano. Con Lily demoró más, haciéndole un lindo peinado a su petición. Harry ya había regresado vestido cuando la mandó a hacer lo mismo que al resto.

Usó lo poco que le quedaba de la mañana en poner activos hechizos de limpieza. Cuando llegó Ron y Hermione juntos con Rose y Hugo, ella ya estaba haciendo el almuerzo. No era muy buena en la cocina, pero se defendía bien, el problema era hacer algo al gusto de todos y que contuviera todos los nutrientes. Sirvió la comida y se enfocó de hacer que James no se manchara demasiado y que Lily comiera al menos una parte de lo que le había servido.

Mientras los pequeños jugaban, Harry recibió a Bill y Fleur con sus respectivos niños, que, lógicamente fueron con sus hijos y a George y Angelina, también con su pequeña prole. La francesa le ayudó a limpiar mientras sus hermanos arreglaban el comedor, ampliándolo lo suficiente para que todo el clan Weasley alcanzara en la cena que iban a hacer esa noche.

Poco a poco el resto fue llegando. Ginny estaba de acá para allá, poniendo la mesa, ayudando a su madre con las comidas y recibiendo invitados. Sus cuñadas la ayudaban en casi todo, las mujeres pululaban por la casa, haciendo mil tareas a la vez, mientras que sus hermanos, Harry y su padre estaban acomodados en la sala, charlando de política o Quidditch, se habían desentendido por completo de los preparativos luego de arreglar el lugar.

Generalmente, la cena navideña se festejaba en La Madriguera, pero hace unos días Harry había sufrido verdadero daño en una misión y solo por su terquedad había sido dado de alta para guardar reposo en su hogar. Su núcleo mágico se había visto comprometido, por lo que tenía prohibido hacer cualquier hechizo o desplazarse fuera de la casa. El festejo había tenido que ser movido a la acogedora casa de Godric's Hollow.

Particularmente, era un fecha estresante, no solo porque absolutamente todos los Weasleys terminaban allí con sus esposas e hijos, sino que, varias veces, venían los Weasleys honoríficos como Teddy, quien sin falta se paseaba en esa fecha con ellos, y claro que Ginny lo adoraba como si fuera un hijo más, además de que era un niño muy bien portado; o invitados, como los padres de Hermione o la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle. Y entre tanta gente y tanto pequeño las cosas se volvían complicadas.

Cuando faltaba una media hora para que la cena fuera servida, Ginny subió a la segunda planta. No había tenido tiempo en todo el día para estar lista y realmente necesitaba una ducha. Se metió en al baño y rápidamente se puso bajo el agua caliente. Le habría gustado disfrutar más de la ducha, permitir que los músculos se destensaran, pero no podía darse esos lujos. Salió envuelta en una toalla y fue a la habitación.

El armario tenía ropa de todo tipo y por un momento fugaz su mirada se detuvo en el único vestido de cóctel y la única elegante túnica que poseía, ambas de algún matrimonio o evento importante. Le habría gustado vestir alguna de ellas, con hermosos tacones y joyas al tono. Por supuesto desechó la idea al instante, desencantándose por unos pantalones de tela gris, lo suficientemente cómodos como para que se pudiese mover y una blusa blanca con apenas unos bordados. Bonito, pero práctico

La puerta fue tocada y James asomó su cabecita.

—Papá dice que Charlie ya llegó —informó el pequeño.

—Bajaré en seguida, Jimmy —le respondió dulcemente.

Charlie era una señal.

El hombre llegaba justo unos minutos antes de cualquier celebración, por lo que apenas tenía tiempo para arreglarse. Terminó de vestirse y secó apenas su cabello, soltando un suspiro al darse cuenta que tendría que usar un hechizo. Odiaba hacerlo, su pelo quedaba opaco y pegajoso, pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de él. Mientras tiraba el hechizo, se puso a buscar sus zapatillas, al mismo tiempo que invocaba del armario una chaqueta negra. Quizás no podría usar sus elegantes túnicas, pero al menos podría sentirse más vestida para una ocasión especial con aquella prenda.

—Papá dice que te apures, que ya van a servir la cena —volvió a sonar la voz de James.

Ginny levantó la mirada de su búsqueda, tenía solo un brazo enfundado por el abrigo, un desastre en la cabeza y solo una zapatilla puesta, la otra parecía reacia a aparecer. Sus tres hijos estaban frente a la puerta, observándola. La mujer se tuvo que obligar a sonreír. Odiaba la presión que le hacía su esposo con el tiempo, pero no podía desquitarse con sus pequeños.

Los tres se adentraron al dormitorio. James se metió bajo la cama y sacó la zapatilla perdida. Ginny le sonrió y se sentó sobre el colchón para colocarse el calzado. Lily se subió junto con Albus, la pequeña con un cepillo de pelo, comenzando a pasarlo por el desordenado cabello de su madre tal como lo hacían con ella. Albus, por otro lado, se esforzó en ayudarla en terminar de ponerse la chaqueta. La mujer no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por los pequeños actos de sus pequeños. Quizás Harry no estaba posibilitado ni tenía ganas en ayudarla con nada, pero allí tenía a sus tres mosqueteros.

Bajó con los tres, regalándoles besos y caricias mientras se apresuraba a hacer una coleta alta, al menos así disimularía lo horrible que tenía el cabello. Ayudó a sus pequeños a acomodarse y antes de sentarse en su puesto en la gran mesa, Harry la atrapó, llevándola a la cocina.

—Los padres de Hermione han traído el postre, alguien debe multiplicarlos —susurró él antes de dejarla a medio camino y volver con el resto de la familia.

Ginny se quedó congelada un segundo, sintiendo la ira fluir. La madre de Hermione siempre venía con algún pastel, pero como eran tantos, alguien debía aplicar magia para que fuera suficiente para toda la familia. La mujer pensó en gritarle a su marido que podía haberlo hecho él hasta que recordó que tenía prohibido hacer magia. Pero, mientras aplicaba el hechizo al bonito budín, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Harry había esperado que ella lo hiciera, siendo que habían un montón de adultos capacitados para cumplir.

Finalmente, se sentó al lado de su esposo, sirviéndose parte de la cena mientras intentaba mantener alguna conversación al mismo tiempo que ponía ojos en sus críos. Fleur, al parecer, había decidido ponerse lo más cerca de ellos y había desplegado un poco de sus atributos de _veela_ para al menos tener controlados a la mitad de los pequeños. Se lo agradeció con la mirada, por mucho que no terminara de agradecerle, como cuñadas, se apoyaban.

Ginny paseó su mirada por la mesa, intentando disfrutar el momento, intentando integrarse a la felicidad de las fiestas. Pero su mente corría por el trabajo atrasado que por la lesión de Harry y los cuidados que había tenido sobre él, además de la carga de ser anfitriona le habían impedido cumplir. Pasaba por los nervios de que Ron y George decidieran que era una gran idea mostrar uno de sus nuevos inventos. Ahora entendía a su madre y los enojos que los gemelos le brindaban.

Para su suerte, Angelina y Hermione habían hablado seriamente con sus maridos, realmente amaba la forma en que sus cuñadas podían doblegarlos con la amenazas de sexo o dormir en el sofá. Audrey y su madre se habían encargado de la cena y ella simplemente había tenido que enfocarse a mantener todo entero.

Sintió a Harry tocarle el brazo antes de inclinarse hacia ella para así poder hablarle sin ser escuchados.

—Relájate, Ginny —su tono amable, risueño. Por alguna razón eso solo la enfadó más—. Te tomó bastante arreglarte, deberías disfrutar la fiesta.

Ella lo observó de mala forma, no le había tomado tiempo, era la inexistencia de aquel lo que había hecho que se sentara con el tiempo justo. Pensó en clavarle el tenedor en la mano, pero su esposo ya estaba convaleciente y ella no podía ser una perra sin corazón como para armar un escándalo solo por un comentario.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Fleur pareció no poder seguir controlando a los críos, porque de inmediato una albóndiga voló desde un lado para caer en la crema de espárragos. Aquello fue suficiente para que los pequeños se sumergieran en una batalla campal. Varias se levantaron, intentando controlar lo sucedido antes de que pasara a mayores. Fue Ginny quien terminó paralizándolos a todos y dándoles una mirada de reproche, de esas que solo las madres pueden dar.

—Nada de tirar comida de ese modo, James Sirius Potter —regañó al mayor de sus hijos. No le había pasado desapercibido que había sido él quien había comenzado.

—Ginny… —escuchó a Harry, tomándola por la chaqueta.

El pequeño James se había encogido en su asiento, haciendo un mohín mientras miraba sus manos.

—No se repetirá, Ginny —intercedió Teddy, la mujer no pudo más que suspirar y volver a tomar asiento. Sabía que el chico era responsable y controlaría al bromista de su hijo.

—Ginny, déjalos, son solo niños —dijo de igual modo Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los pequeños escucharon.

—¡Sí, mamá! Somos niños, ¡está bien jugar! —exclamó James, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento, aprovechando aquella tabla de salvación para así salvarse de un posible castigo.

Ginny apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

—Además, es Navidad, no pasa nada con que se ensucien un poco, es un momento para ser felices y disfrutar —sonó cantarín su marido.

—¡Sí! ¡No puedes ser bruja! —chilló James, asintiendo fervientemente.

La mujer fijó sus ojos en su hijo, sorprendida. Claro que había escuchado ese apelativo en su boca antes, pero nunca en su presencia, siempre detrás de la seguridad de su dormitorio luego de una travesura que había sido descubierta. Incluso, muy a su pesar, lo había escuchado llamarla así cuando el pequeño se quejaba con Harry, el cual nunca lo corregía. Pero una cosa era esa camadería y otra era la obvia falta de respeto, frente a todos.

Sabía que tenía al resto de sus hermanos con las miradas fijas en ella, como George y Ron no comentaban nada sobre lo parecida que se había vuelto a Molly con ese humor horrible respecto a la diversión solo porque sus respectivas esposas le susurraban amenazas. Ginny esperó que Harry regañara a su hijo por la forma en que lo había tratado, pero el hombre simplemente había asentido y sonreído.

—Debes relajarte —terminó de mencionar.

Ginny sintió un pitido en los oídos.

Podía aguantar que sus hijos la consideraran la mala de la película porque ella era quien les daba la disciplina mientras que Harry solo era juegos y risas. Podía aguantar que cuando ella les prohibía quedarse hasta tarde o los castigaba con algo, Harry, a escondidas, los ayudara en sus travesuras. Podía aguantar la forma en que la llamaban a sus espaldas. Pero no podía soportar que Harry no comprendiera que en eso de la paternidad debían mostrarse como un flanco firme.

Intentó tranquilizarse, pero sentía las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza. Sus palabras habían sido, como siempre, desechadas porque Harry Potter creía que estaba bien que sus hijos fueran unos rebeldes sin causas.

—Ginny, trae el pastel —escuchó a Harry. Ese tono que usaba cuando ordenaba a sus subalternos en el cuartel.

Sintió su sangre hervir, la ira apoderarse de ella. Se levantó con brusquedad, ajena a todo, incluso su vista se veía borrosa, enfocada en el plato que apenas había probado. Temblaba demasiado y notando como estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Si querías un elfo doméstico, Harry Potter, no debiste casarte conmigo —no supo si lo había gritado airada, si lo había sollozado en un susurro o simplemente lo había dicho con una frialdad increíble.

Sin mirar a nadie, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. No le importó el frío ni la nieve, solo caminó furiosa, alejándose de aquella maldita casa con su maldita familia.

A cada paso que daba no podía evitar la culpa y el remordimiento. Quizás era una mala esposa, porque debía haberse quedado callada y obedecer, probablemente podría haberlo solucionado después, en la noche, en privado. Quizás era una mala madre, porque no debió abandonar a sus hijos, como si solo fuera ella, tenía que dejar de pensar primero en ella y solo enfocarse en sus niños. Quizás era una mala mujer, porque, por mucha culpa que sentía por las dos primeras cosas, no retrocedió ni disminuyó el paso.

Apenas cruzó las protecciones de la casa, se desapareció.

Era una mala idea, lo sabía. Podría sufrir una despartición, puesto que no tenía ni idea a dónde quería ir. No supo si la sensación de opresión y claustrofobia era por la aparición o por su colapso nervioso, pero, de alguna forma, fue reconfortante, al menos no se iba a romper por el momento.

Cuando dejó de sentir la sensación y abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió encontrarse frente a una verja negra. Estaba fuera de los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy. Un elfo se apareció y le preguntó qué requería en aquellos lugares. Ginny se tomó un tiempo, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

—Quiero hablar con Luna Scamender —sorpresivamente su voz había sonado firme.

Se quedó quieta en aquel lugar, sentía los pies húmedos, probablemente la nieve se había colado en la tela de sus zapatillas. El frío se colaba bajo su ropa, cuando había salido ni siquiera se había preocupado de tomar un abrigo, una bufanda o una gorra. Quizás moriría de hipotermia mientras esperaba que el elfo volviera.

Era noche buena y, como tal, muchas familias debían estar disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. Luna había sido invitada con los Weasleys, pero había declinado la invitación explicando que Narcissa Malfoy ya la contaba entre sus comensales. Nadie nunca había sabido como la Ravenclaw había terminado involucrada con aquella familia de mortífagos, pero así era.

El elfo apareció y la dejó entrar, tomándole la mano para así aparecerla dentro de la mansión. De inmediato sintió la calidez del lugar. Estaba un pequeño saloncito, aunque pequeño era un eufemismo, era casi del tamaño de su propia casa. La criatura la soltó y ella pudo fijarse en el pequeño charco que estaba dejando en la alfombra, probablemente carísima. Levantó los ojos y pudo vislumbrar dos figuras.

Más alejado se encontraba Draco Malfoy, soberbio en una elegante túnica negra, observándola con una perfecta máscara de indiferencia. Frente a ella estaba Luna, su expresión era preocupada. Cuando su mejor amiga tomó sus manos, perdió el poco dominio de sí misma y se largó a llorar.

En algún punto se vio con una manta sobre los hombros, sentada cerca de la chimenea y acurrucada en los brazos de la rubia. Intentó contarle lo que había pasado, pero solo balbuceos salían de sus labios, los sollozos demasiado fuertes y altos, las lágrimas demasiado abundantes para poder ver cualquier cosa.

Lentamente se fue calmando, claro que seguía llorando, pero ya no temblaba. Notó por primera vez que no estaban solas. Malfoy se había desaparecido, pero en su lugar cuatro mujeres la miraban. ¿Lo peor? Conocía a cada una de ellas.

Estaban repartidas en los sofás cercanos, frente a ellas. Narcissa Malfoy parecía una reina, sentada elegante con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, encima de una fina túnica azul cielo. A su lado estaba Andrómeda Tonks, mucho más recatada en su vestimenta, pero luciendo tan soberbia como su hermana. Pansy Parkinson, ahora Zabini, estaba acomodada en uno de los sofás individuales, toda su postura era la de una mujer fatal, incluso su vestido negro demasiado ajustado y sus tacones de infarto le daban ese aire. La más cercana a ellas era Astoria Malfoy, su túnica era igual de elegante que el del resto de las damas, de un dulce verde claro.

—Ten… —susurró esta última, extendiéndole un fino pañuelo. Ginny lo tomó con las manos temblorosas para secarse las lágrimas.

Pensó que seguramente tenía el maquillaje corrido, pero de inmediato recordó que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponérselo. Respiró hondo un par de veces, levantando la vista hacia su amiga. No había cambiado nada en esos meses que no la había visto, quizás ahora estaba más seria, pero su vestido de un amarillo canario, su collar de corcho y sus aretes de rábanos seguían allí, junto a un montón de pulseras de hilos de diversos colores.

—Un matrimonio nunca es fácil —mencionó Andrómeda.

Ginny la miró de inmediato, preguntándose cómo sabía. Quizás su expresión lo dijo todo, porque ella sonrió.

—Debe ser difícil para ti, querida, cumplir con estándares tan altos como ser la esposa del Salvador del Mundo Mágico —completó ella.

—Tu madre nunca debió haberte enseñado —no era una burla. Narcissa apenas cambió su postura, su tono era tranquilo, relajado—. Nosotras fuimos preparadas desde pequeña para desempeñar el papel de esposa abnegada. Mientras nos enseñaban a leer y a escribir, las tradiciones familiares y el protocolo de cada ocasión, nuestras madres, tías y abuelas nos inculcaban la mejor manera de manejarnos con nuestro futuros esposos.

—Bonitos trofeos que exponer en fiestas de alta sociedad. Mujeres dispuesta a todo por sus maridos. Úteros que ofrecían herederos fuertes —continuó Astoria, observando distraídamente las llamas de la chimenea.

—Consejos prácticos basados en los chismes de la alta sociedad. La manipulación hecha persona, susurrando en los oídos correctos, tomando cada detalle que pueda servir —Pansy descruzó las piernas y las volvió a cruzar—. ¿Nott tiene preferencia por el vino élfico? En la cena en que lo invites, aquello estará en su copa. ¿Malfoy evita los temas de la guerra? Instruirás a tu marido en no mencionar el periodo a menos que le sirva como habla de doble filo —ella sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

—Perfectas señoritas, perfectas esposas. Todas nos criamos así. Para ti debe ser difícil, tu madre nunca lo hizo como una lección, ¿verdad? —Andrómeda la observó fijamente—. Para mí fue fácil, estaba preparada para lo peor y al casarme con un nacido de muggles pude evitar varias cosas, no todas, por supuesto.

—Tu madre seguramente te inculcó lo que debías hacer, pero por el ejemplo —susurró la menor de todas las mujeres, volviendo a mirarla—. No hablaba de política, era ella quien ponía la mano firme a tus hermanos y a ti, te enseñó a cocinar y a limpiar. Cuando tuviste a tus hijos ella te mostró lo que debías hacer. Nunca a tu marido, siempre a ti… ¿No es verdad?

Ginny bajó la mirada.

Era cierto. Aunque su madre siempre había delegado las tareas a sus siete hijos, ella, como la menor y la única chica, había siempre recibido las responsabilidades que tenían relación con la cocina. Cuando la guerra había terminado y Molly había entrado en una horrible depresión, nadie se hizo cargo de las obvias responsabilidades que requería la casa. Ginny estaba intentando terminar sus estudios y Fleur fue quien tomó las riendas del asunto. Al volver, ambas se esforzaron en hacer todo, mantener la normalidad del hogar.

Angelina se unió al poco tiempo. Los sentimientos que había tenido por Fred y el dolor que la unía con George fue suficiente para que se volviera una más de la familia. Audrey se integró apenas formalizó su relación con Percy. Y Hermione, quien siempre había sido libre, se hizo cargo de un montón de cosas más.

Cuando llegaron los hijos, fue en ellas que recayó las responsabilidades, y todas procuraron cuidarse entre ellas. Angelina recibía la contención de todas en los difíciles meses en que George se deprimía por la falta de su gemelo, Hermione era quien convencía a Ron de pasar más tiempo con él. Todas cuidaban a los hijos de las otras, especialmente a los de Fleur cuando la luna llena llegaba y Bill se ponía más agresivo.

Sin pensarlo ni analizarlo, fue entre ellas quienes se habían apoyado, incluso cuando Audrey no era muy querida por ser tan estricta como su marido o como la francesa siempre sería vista como una extranjera demasiado coqueta. Habían dejado de lado sus rencores y se habían unido para los momentos difíciles. Un sentimiento extraño la embargó, algo parecido al confort, algo parecido al dolor.

Levantó la vista.

Ella nunca había querido ser madre, pero se había aguantado. No es que no amara a sus hijos, pero ella había tenido otros planes. Y siempre había optado ser por lo que el resto necesitaba de ella, por lo que Harry requería.

Harry había requerido una novia comprensiva, dulce y fuerte durante la guerra y eso había sido. Luego necesitó tiempo y cuando retomaron la relación, ella fue la estabilidad y la serenidad. Ella no se rompió cuando se dio cuenta de sus atrasados y todos sus proyectos se vinieron abajo, se lo mencionó a Harry siendo lo suficientemente amable como para decirle que no era necesario que se casaran cuando vio, junto a la emoción, la incertidumbre.

Aceptó sin muchas quejas dejar su puesto como cazadora, olvidarse del Quidditch; al menos como jugadora. Se dedicó a cuidar a sus hijos, quienes habían llegado lo bastante seguidos como para que no pudiese dedicarse a otra cosa. El único momento en que había sido egoísta fue cuando decidió volver a trabajar. Ella no estaba para servir en la casa, realmente nunca había sido una buena ama de casa.

Siempre había sido el tipo de persona que sabía lo que quería, de carácter fuerte, sin dejarse pisotear. Nunca volvió a hablar con Michael Corner luego de que fuera a consolar a Chang. Fue ella quien rompió con Dean cuando notó los sentimientos de éste hacia Seamus, ella jamás sería la tapadera, aunque el muchacho de verdad creía quererla. Y ella había soportado todo por Harry Potter, porque lo amaba, lo seguía haciendo, pero, al parecer, hacerlo incluía perderse a sí misma.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —susurró al fin.

Las cuatro mujeres le sonrieron con lástima. Luna la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Aguantar. Guardar silencio. Obedecer. Cambiar sutilmente las cosas a tu favor. Y quejarte con tus amigas —respondió Astoria, volviendo a observar el fuego.

—¿Es que no hay otra solución? —la voz de Ginny sonó demasiado ahogada, demasiado desesperada.

—No, Ginevra, para ti no hay otra solución —Pansy se miraba las uñas, desinteresada.

Ginny cayó en la cuenta que estaba ventilando sus intimidades con desconocidas, con mujeres que podían destrozarla bajo el ojo público. Pero en ese momento no importaba. No eran Potter enfrentándose a Malfoy o Zabini. No eran Gryffindors contra Slytherins. No eran los dos bandos que habían existido en la guerra. No. Eran solo mujeres, esposas mejor dicho. De nuevo tuvo el sentimiento que tenía cuando pensaba en sus cuñadas.

—En realidad, sí la hay —la voz a su lado hizo que ella se girara para observar a Luna, su expresión era demasiado seria, desentonando con su normalidad—. Puedes irte. Dejar todo atrás.

El silencio invadió la sala. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Las consecuencias de lo que su mejor amiga ofrecía extendiéndose al frente de ella.

Podía pedirle el divorcio a Harry, no sería capaz de negárselo, pero le cuestionaría, le preguntaría si había otro. Porque la única razón para que una mujer exigiera aquello era porque otro hombre se había metido en sus sábanas o, quizás, porque otra mujer había llegado al corazón de su marido. En el mundo, una esposa solo podía dejar de serlo si es que no complacía a su hombre o veía la posibilidad en otro.

Harry no le quitaría a sus hijos. Como huérfano, no dejaría que los tres pequeños crecieran sin su madre. Pero la sociedad y su propia familia le darían la espalda, envenenarían la cabeza de sus retoños, susurrando lo mala madre que era, y ese rencor sería suficiente para que los lazos se cortaran.

No, ella los amaba demasiado, a los cuatro, como para siquiera pensar en esa alternativa.

Las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas no fueron de furia como había ocurrido unas horas antes, eran de tristeza y resignación. Pansy tenía razón, solo había una solución para ella.

Narcissa pidió un servicio de té y pronto todas tenían en sus manos fina porcelana. Ginny se preguntó por qué Lucius Malfoy no había llegado a interrumpir, exigiendo que la velada terminara propiamente. Un solo vistazo le bastó para darse cuenta que en ese salón la única que mandaba era la matriarca de la familia. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida, de nuevo el sentimiento agolpándose en su pecho.

Se siguió una conversación sobre hijos, sobre esposos y sobre familia. Andrómeda con los ojos llenos de ilusión habló de su hija. Ginny recordaba a Tonk, tan fuerte, tan libre. En contra de los deseos de sus padres se volvió auror, en contra de la sociedad había amado a un licántropo, casándose con él y trayendo un hijo al mundo. Quizás ella le habría dado otra solución. Pero no, Remus Lupin era un hombre que sabía lo que era ser marginado y jamás cortaría las alas de las personas a las que amaba. Su antiguo profesor era una excepción, ningún otro hombre habría hecho lo mismo… Quizás Rolf Scamender, por algo Luna estaba con él, pero eran hombres excepcionales.

Andrómeda también le dio soluciones para el manejo del hogar, para dividir el tiempo entre ser una buena madre y ser una buena esposa, le narró bajo su propia experiencia el cómo lidiar con muchachos rebeldes. La pelirroja asintió de forma distraída, no creía ser capaz de mantener la entereza que aquella mujer siempre había mostrado.

Pansy le dio consejos de seducción, de cómo usar sus encantos femeninos para lograr lo que quisiera, para doblegar la voluntad de su marido. Susurró el beneficio de los celos, de la imagen y los tonos. Ella sabía manejar a los hombres desde el deseo más carnal, desde el sexo. Aunque Ginny dudaba que aquello le sirviera, le agradeció silenciosamente.

Narcissa acotó con la forma de lograr el dominio respecto a la crianza, de las múltiples maneras de lograr que los hijos siguieran la línea que ellas, sus madres, querían y no lo que el esposo encontraba mejor. Explicó lo complejo que podía llegar a ser aquello con personalidades fuertes como las de Lucius, Draco, Blaise y Harry, otorgando sus conocimientos al resto de las mujeres que la escuchaban. Ginny suspiró silenciosamente, quizás podía manejarlo.

Astoria mencionó distraídamente la manera en que el consuelo y la abnegación podían funcionar, siempre mirando el fuego. De forma impersonal comentó la necesidad de dar espacio, pero ser firmes, mostrarse siempre disponible hacia el consuelo. Cuando explicó lo útil de mantener unida a la familia fuera de lo privado, a vista de la sociedad y la prensa, su voz se volvió demasiado dulce, casi como si fuera un consuelo más para sí misma que para la bruja que había irrumpido en medio de la cena.

Charlaron un buen rato, el tiempo volando rápidamente. Cuando las mayores se despidieron, sus ojos prometían que nada de lo ocurrido en aquella salita saldría de entre esas cuatro paredes. Pansy marchó un poco después, sin promesas, sin miradas. Al cruzar el umbral volvería a ser todo como antes. Astoria se quedó un poco más, siempre distraída.

—Puedes volver cuando gustes. Narcissa y yo estaremos encantadas, todas necesitamos tiempo para nosotras, es un nuestro pequeños oasis —la dama señaló el salón—. Eres bienvenida siempre, sean momentos difíciles o sean de gozo.

Se despidió cálidamente y dejó a las dos amigas solas.

—No importa lo que decidas, te apoyaré. Aún tienes dos opciones —Luna habló al fin, había guardado silencio durante toda la conversación.

Ginny la observó. Nadie era libre.

Por mucho tiempo había creído terrible los matrimonios arreglados. Era una romántica, el amor para ella era importante, pero ahora entendía que eran mujeres buscando salvarse del ojo público, buscando una familia. Las brujas que no estaban casadas o lo habían estado sin engendrar hijos eran consideradas solteronas, dedicadas a trabajar por otros, como Minerva McGonagall y todas las profesoras de Hogwarts. Eran las que se volvían unas desgraciadas, como Rita Skeeter, la cual siempre se podía juzgar por sus acciones, pero que muchas veces lo era por la falta de un buen hombre que la controlase.

Negó apenas con la cabeza y Luna la observó con tristeza, dándole un último abrazo con fuerza.

Se despidió unos minutos después y usó la red flú para volver a su casa. Eran las tres de la mañana y el lugar estaba silencioso y a oscuras. Un pequeño recorrido le sirvió para darse cuenta que todo estaba limpio y ordenado, obra de Molly y Fleur, probablemente. Les agradeció en silencio y subió las escaleras.

Primero entró a la habitación de Lily, estaba vacía, tal cual como ella la había dejado en la mañana, incluso las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando que la luz de la luna se colara. Revisó la de Albus, la cual se encontraba en el mismo estado que la de su hermana. Finalmente entró a la de James.

Era un pequeño desastre, el suelo lleno de juguetes, libros y lápices. Avanzó sorteando los obstáculos hasta la cama. Bajo las mantas y abrazados entre sí estaban sus tres pequeños. Lily tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y mocos esparcidos por su naricita, manchando el hombro de su hermano mayor, al cual abrazaba con fuerza. Su niña siempre había odiado los pleitos y le rompía el corazón saberse causante de su llanto. Le limpió la nariz con cuidado de no despertarla, acarició su largo cabello rojo y besó su frente.

James estaba al medio, abrazando protectoramente a sus hermanos, sin preocuparse del adormecimiento de sus miembros. Incluso para su edad sabía comportarse como el mayor, era un león hecho y derecho. Podía ser bromista e infantil, como cualquier chico, pero era bastante maduro cuando las cosas se salían de control, tomando rápidamente las riendas para que ni él ni los otros niños salieran lastimados. Ginny lo sacó con cuidado de los brazos de sus otros bebés y lo acomodó, arropándolo bien antes de darle un besito en la frente.

Finalmente, observó a Albus, el pequeño se había puesto en posición fetal y a la falta de James como almohada, se había removido hasta usar sus antebrazos como soporte. La mujer movió los mechones que le cubrían el rostro y sonrió de forma amarga al ver el entrecejo fruncido. De los tres, era el más reflexivo y el más intuitivo, una mezcla entre la madurez de James y la emocionalidad de Lily. Era él quien daba cuenta que las discusiones que tenían ella y Harry estaban siendo demasiado altas, era él quien astutamente apartaba a su hermana para que no escuchara las peleas. Ese niño tenía todas las buenas cualidades de una serpiente y Ginny solo esperaba que el futuro fuera bueno con él.

Lo arropó y le dio un beso también, apartándose un poco para observar a los tres. Se protegerían entre ellos siempre y, aunque jamás quiso ser madre, daría su vida por ellos… Daría, incluso, lo que más le valía, ese pedacito de ella que le pertenecía, ese que la dejaba ser simplemente Ginny. No, Pansy había tenido razón, solo había una opción para ella, jamás sería capaz de alejarse de sus hijos.

Salió del dormitorio silenciosamente y cerró la puerta.

Ahora debía enfrentarse a Harry.

Había dos opciones, podía estar esperándola despierto, preparado para una fuerte discusión en donde ella tendría que morderse la lengua y pedir perdón, rogando para que aquello fuera suficiente para alejar la incomodidad y poder cumplir el papel de la perfecta esposa del Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces. La otra, y la que prefería, era que estuviese durmiendo, esperando para que al día siguiente todo fuera normal, ignorando convenientemente el arrebato que ella había tenido.

Fue al baño a lavarse el rostro y los dientes, yendo al fin hacia el cuarto que compartía con su esposo. Al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta que estaba a oscuras, lo que le dio un pequeño alivio. Quizás no tendría que enfrentar a su marido esa noche y, si tenía suerte, nunca. Harry le daba la espalda a la puerta, y como su lado estaba más cerca a ésta, significaba que cuando ella se acostara, él la estaría mirando.

Juntó valor y se adentró sin hacer ruido. A tientas fue hasta el tocador y se desvistió, dejando la ropa en el suelo antes de colocarse el pijama abrigador. En medio de la oscuridad se acercó a la cama, levantó las sábanas y se metió dentro de ésta, dándole la espalda a Harry para así mirar la ventana. Su corazón se sentía tan estrujado que no creía capaz poder dormir, pero debía hacerlo, el día siguiente sería dudo.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, fue entonces que lo notó, una mano en su hombro. Cálida, firme. Podía sentir la mirada del hombre taladrándole la nuca. Pensó en fingirse dormida, pero su respiración era tan irregular y pesada que no resultaría. Se giró para así mirar a su esposo. La penumbra le impedía ver su rostro en detalle, pero la luz que entraba era suficiente para que pudiese distinguir su mandíbula apretada y la confusión en toda su cara.

—Perdón —sus palabras apenas un susurro. Ginny abrió la boca para responder, pero el auror fue más rápido—. No me di cuenta lo pesado que estaba siendo para ti, disculpa.

La mujer escudriñó su rostro. Seguramente Hermione le había dado una de sus charlas, logrando que la culpa fuera suficiente para notar el error. Por alguna razón aquello no le alivió, esa tregua podría durar un par de días, pero pronto sería olvidada y ella volvería a sufrir todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Actúe de forma desmedida —explicó ella en el mismo tono. Debía empezar a dar su brazo a torcer y era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Pisotear su orgullo, pisotear a esa parte que la hacía ser Ginny y dejar solo a la hija, la esposa y la madre.

—No… Yo… Realmente lo siento… —Harry llevó su mano sana a desordenar su propio cabello, soltando un bufido de exasperación—. Sé que soy un cabrón, realmente no sé cómo es esto de tener una familia, nunca la tuve y ahora estoy pagando por ello…

Ginny guardó silencio. Por supuesto lo sabía y por eso había aguantado ocho años. Porque sabía que las dinámicas de un matrimonio y unos padres las había aprendido con los Durleys. Un oficinista, una ama de casa y un niño mimado. Sabía que la primera familia mágica que había conocido había sido la de ella. Un oficinista, una ama de casa y demasiados niños. Harry simplemente había replicado aquello, sin analizar, sin cuestionar, sin preguntarle a ella qué era lo que quería. Era demasiado tarde para cambiar, incluso Hermione había aceptado aquello y los pocos cambios, como mantener su apellido, habían creado una serie de críticas.

—Está bien, Harry, lo entiendo. Solo estaba estresada por todo, no tienes que darle vueltas. Es tarde y debes descansar —intentó sonar comprensiva, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de amargura.

—Ginny… —el hombre se acercó a ella, rompiendo la distancia para abrazarla—. De verdad lo siento, estoy aprendiendo en todo esto y sé que muchas veces soy inmaduro, todo ha sido tan rápido. Terminó la guerra, me sentía tan perdido que simplemente tomé lo que se me ofrecía. Entré a la academia, salí contigo y de repente estábamos casados y teníamos un hijo. No alcancé a hacerme adulto, nunca lo hice… Lo siento.

Las palabras y las disculpas eran sinceras, pero no eran un confort para ella. De nuevo, y como siempre, la problemática era en torno a él, siempre a él. En el pasado aquello le había frustrado, desviviéndose para hacerle ver que no todo era su culpa, que había cosas que no podía controlar. En cambio, ahora veía otra arista. No es que Harry fuera culposo y tuviese que ser el héroe de todo el mundo, lo era, por supuesto, tenía una capacidad extraña de echarse todo el peso del mundo en los hombros, pero era también egoísta y ególatra, creyendo que todo era sobre él.

Ella cerró los ojos, controlándose, dando más pisoteadas a su individualidad, permitiendo que la buena esposa surgiera.

—Está bien… —apoyó sus manos en sus mejillas y acarició con el pulgar—. Aprenderemos de nuestros errores y saldremos adelante, como siempre.

Harry tomó su mano derecha, girando el rostro para así dejar un pequeño beso en la palma.

—Gracias, siempre eres tan comprensiva. Me esforzaré, no seré tan irresponsable con los niños ni permisivo, guardaré silencio y apoyaré tus regaños… Seré un buen padre —su tono era ligeramente desesperado, ella pudo darse cuenta que era aquello lo que en verdad temía.

Sí, su esposo de verdad se había disculpado por herirla, había sido honesto, pero la conversación con Hermione seguramente no había sido sobre su matrimonio, había sido sobre la paternidad. Ginny se dio cuenta que cuando hablaban sobre la familia, sobre sus hijos, ella siempre usaba el nosotros, porque era la esposa y la madre susurrando y Harry se planteaba desde el yo. Incluso en la forma de hablar había una horrible diferencia. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, intentando no llorar. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte, si no podía con ello, menos podría alejarse. No podía contra toda una sociedad.

—Solo debemos mantenernos unidos cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos, Harry. Si tú das permiso, no te quitaré autoridad y tú tampoco debes hacerlo conmigo. Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? —se obligó a sonreír, tranquilizando al auror—. Lo demás se arreglará por sí solo, verás como todo irá bien para nosotros.

Harry la observó, sus ojos profundos, llenos de sentimientos. Ella lo amaba, por supuesto que sí, pero nunca había pensado que tendría que destrozarse y perderse a sí misma para estar a su lado. Quizás eso era lo que significa ser la esposa del Salvador. Primero era la familia, segundo la familia y tercero la familia. En algún punto muy lejano estaba ella y su felicidad.

—No estás siendo honesta —y Ginny se rompió, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sintiendo los dedos de su esposo limpiarlos, sus labios en su piel, las promesas susurradas.

—¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy, Harry? ¿Soy tu esposa? ¿Soy la madre de James, Albus y Lily? ¿Soy el amor de tu vida? ¿Quién soy? —susurró ella, angustiada.

—Eres Ginny —murmuró él.

Ella abrió sus ojos, pequeños hipidos impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Quizás había subestimado a Harry, quizás era un buen auror, una buena persona y, también, alguien que comprendía los sentimientos de las personas. Porque ella había dado solo opciones en las cuales ella era algo de alguien, esperando y rogando que con su respuesta le indicara cómo debía comportarse, pero ahora se sentía mucho más perdida.

—¿Soy Ginny? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Sí. Eres más que mi esposa, eres más que la madre de nuestros hijos, eres el conjunto de ello y más… —Harry sonrió antes de besarle la frente—. Sé que cometo errores, sé que a veces me olvido del mundo, que tengo tanto miedo de arruinarlo que pareciera que lo hago a propósito… ¿Podrías indicarme cuando lo estoy haciendo mal?

Una risa entremezclada con un sollozo se le escapó, asintió efusivamente y se acurrucó contra él. Quizás había una tercera opción, quizás no era necesario resignarse o alejarse, quizás estaba el aprender, un nuevo camino.

Poco a poco el sueño la invadió, acomodada contra el cuerpo de la persona a la que amaba, sintiendo su calor. Realmente deseó que aquello no fuera un simple milagro de navidad que sería olvidado apenas las fiestas pasaran, realmente rogó que aquello durara para siempre. Porque nunca sería capaz de sofocar por completo a la Ginny en su interior y nunca sería capaz de irse de esa casa. Soltó un suspiro.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró, pero Harry ya dormía.

Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó de mejor manera. Aquel día había sido caótico, lleno de altibajos emocionales. Sonrió para sí al pensar en sus cuñadas, en aquellas mujeres de alta alcurnia, todas Slytherin, que la habían consolado y le habían brindado contención cuando más lo necesitaba. Aquel extraño sentimiento volvió a inundarle, pero esta vez no fue pesado. Pudo distinguir la calidez y la seguridad.

Mientras se iba perdiendo en el mundo onírico, recordó como Hermione le había explicado la importancia de defender a las minorías oprimidas como los licántropos o los elfos domésticos, le había hablado de algo llamado Revolución Francesa y de sus tres principios: Libertad, Igualdad y Fraternidad. La libertad de ser quienes eran, sin miedo a ser juzgados. La igualdad para tener los mismos derechos. La fraternidad…

Ginny arrugó la frente. No, eso no se aplicaba a ella, a las brujas que había conocido a lo largo de toda su vida. Porque la fraternidad le pertenecía a ellos, a los hombres que se levantaban como hermanos, pero ellas eran aparte, hijas, esposas, madres, no. Ellas podrían aspirar a la libertad y a la igualdad, pero nunca a la fraternidad.

Porque la fraternidad les pertenecía a ellos.

Y en esos segundos antes de terminar caer rendida por el sueño, le pudo poner nombre a ese sentimiento, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó y, probablemente, al día siguiente olvidaría esos pensamientos de revolución muggle.

Porque eran brujas, su único punto de reunión exclusivo era el aquelarre y sororidad era todo ese sentimiento que la embargaba cuando pensaba en todas las mujeres de su vida que de una u otra forma se ayudaban entre sí.

Sororidad. Eso era la que les pertenecía a ellas.

* * *

Buenas.

Quizás estoy juzgando la forma en que Jotaká manejó a sus personajes femeninos, en la manera en que Ginny Weasley simplemente se volvió la chica con la fuerza para mantener a Harry Potter en pie y no como un ente que valía por sí misma. En cómo, de todos sus personajes, Hermione Granger era quien mantenía el estandarte de progresista y feminista y que terminó casada con Ron, solo porque por sí sola no podría valer y en la forma en que se arrepintió después, dudando de su decisión de haberlos emparejados. En la manera en que mencionó que Luna se casó y tuvo hijos "tardíamente" como si existiera un tiempo para ser madre.


End file.
